Spider-Man/Deadpool Vol 1 3
* Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** * Villains: * ** ** ** Numerous unnamed members * Other Characters: * * Unnamed doctor * * * * * * * Unnamed Mercado Cartel Employees * * Brian (Ellie's classmate) * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ***** ***** ****** ***** ****** *** ** *** The Mercado Family Farm * Items: * * * * ** Traditional Red and Blue Suit ** * * * * * * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = Peter Parker and a nurse are in a hospital in Quentin Beck's room. Peter is about to ask the nurse out, when Deadpool arrives wearing a clown mask and carrying balloons. Peter and Deadpool meet each other in an awkward moment. Just as Deadpool is about to kill Peter however, "Spider-Man" appears and jokes that Deadpool can't shake Peter's hand without using hand-sanitizer. Peter says that Spidey and Deadpool should hang out more. The nurse takes a picture with her, Peter, Spider-Man, and Deadpool. Later, it is revealed that "Spider-Man", was actually Hobie Brown impersonating Spidey, so that Peter and Spider-Man could be in the same room. Later, Peter as Spidey, and Deadpool hang out. Most of their attempts don't go well, and so Deadpool takes Spidey with him on a mission to Bolivia with his team, the Mercs For Money. Deadpool explains to Spidey that a small city in Bolivia hired the Mercs For Money to protect them from the Cult of Entropy, a cultist group of super-villains. Deadpool explains all this while he, Spidey, and the Mercs battle the Cult's soldiers. In lieu of fighting, each Mercs For Money member gives their testimony about their work relationships with Deadpool. After each member has spoken their peace, Deadpool rides up on horseback, telling the Mercs to handle the soldiers while he and Spidey take down the leaders. Together, he and Spidey ride into the heart of the village, until they get attacked again. Spidey and Deadpool face their attackers, only to discover that their enemies are Styx and Stone. Spidey tells Deadpool that he's faced them before. The heroes do battle, and during the fight, Deadpool gets impaled by Styx's fingers. Spidey and Deadpool are forced to flee, and Deadpool throws a grenade at a wall. The wall blows open, and he and Spidey run inside. Once inside, Spidey realizes that they're inside a drug lab. Spidey questions Deadpool on this, asking why he knew and decided to do it anyway. Before they can argue, Styx's fingers come up through the floor, cutting Spidey's arm, and impaling Deadpool. Styx and Stone ask why they're protecting the drug dealers, and they claim that they were trying to get rid of the drugs. Spidey warns Deadpool about Styx's fingers, and Deadpool slices them off with his sword just in time. Deadpool explains that the villagers are in a bad situation. For half of them, it's either cook drugs or get shot. For the other half, it's either get shot, or farm drugs. Spidey becomes depressed over the villagers' right, and marvels that Deadpool was able to accurately grasp a bad situation. Spidey and Deadpool continue fighting Styx and Stone, and their brawl rages through the lab. Spidey throws a barrel of acid at Stone, and Deadpool slashes at Styx. Spidey barrages Stone with a flurry of punches, while Deadpool impales Styx with his katana, but he also gets stabbed through the chest. In one final moment, Spidey and Deadpool both defeat the cultists, who retreat and leave. Spidey tries to follow them, but stops when he notices how badly injured Deadpool is. Spidey carries Deadpool to safety. Later, Deadpool makes one last stop at a suburban home at night. Spidey starts to wonder, but is shocked when Deadpool introduces him to Ellie Camacho, his daughter. She lives there, with Deadpool who bids a good night to Spidey, and goes in the house with his daughter. Spider-Man, stunned, leaves. Later, Deadpool contacts Foolkiller, who did a scan on Spidey's powers and abilities while they were in Bolivia. Foolkiller tells Deadpool that it will be impossible to kill Peter Parker without killing Spider-Man first. Foolkiller asks how Deadpool will take out Spidey. Deadpool says he'll do it with friendship. Meanwhile, Peter and Anna Marconi divert some of the Uncle Ben Foundation's funds to Bolivia. Later, in his hospital room, Quentin Beck is approached by Deadpool's mysterious employer. | Solicit = • The Mercs for Money make their grand debut (in this particular comic series). • If you thought Spidey enjoyed the company of ONE Deadpool, wait’ll you see how he handles a BUNCH of them. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}